


A Sultry End

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Dean’s gone, he’s let Michael in leading the reader to spiral into drowning their sorrows in alcohol and greasy pizza. Sam and Cas refuse to let them kill themselves like this, they’re determined to sober {Y/N} up and save Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was gone. I had settled on that, nothing was going to bring him back. Fuckin “perfect vessel” bullshit! I couldn’t believe he agreed to Michael! Not just our Michael — no he’s too cuddly and not wanting to blow up the world enough — but an alternative evil as fuck Michael! What a damn fool! I swear next time I see him I’m going to strangle him! 

 

I tossed another empty bottle into the garbage can and stumbled through the halls back towards me room with a bottle of wine under on arm, a fifth of jack under the other, and a six pack in hand. I had a pizza and a half waiting for me back in my room. I’d be damned if I spent  _ any  _ more time out of my room, risking the chance of some stranger that Sam had been hell bent on bringing back could catch me and ask me questions. Plus, if I seen Mary I was sure to put her either in the hospital or six feet under — which one I wasn’t sure yet. 

 

“{Y/N}, I’ve been looking for you.” Castiel called out as jogged up to me. He took one look at what was in my hands and his face fell. “Still locking yourself away I see.” 

 

“Fuck off Cas.” I growled out. I wasn’t in the mood for his “parenting” act, and I wasn’t sober enough. 

 

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “Sam found a lead.” 

 

I let out a short laugh. “I don’t care. Get out of my way. I have a pizza and Netflix calling my name.” 

 

“He wouldn’t want this.” Cas’s eyes fell once more to my alcohol. 

 

“You don’t know shit. Get out of my way now.” I hissed readying myself to set my liquor down or shoulder passed him. 

 

“Fine. I don’t know shit as you do beautifully put it. But, I do know he’d want Sam and me to take care of you.” His voice still calm as ever. 

 

I heaved out a sigh and glanced down. His blue eyes were starting to talk sense to me. “Leave me alone Cas. He’s not coming back. Even if Michael leaves, he won’t be same. Let me mourn in my own way.” 

 

He sighed stepped and let me pass. I didn’t say anything else or give him a chance to say anything before I scurried off to my room. Once inside I set the bottle on my dresser and locked the door. Sliding down I let the tears out that I had been holding in. I wiped my arm across my face and stood up grabbing my alcohol I flopped back onto my bed and settled back into my pit of misery. 

 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed. All I knew was that I was once again out of drinkage. I groaned as I paused whatever I had playing on Netflix and stood. The room tilted from side to side a few times before coming to rest. Blurry double vision. Definitely need to lay off the hard stuff for awhile — Dean would laugh at that — I made my way to my door and unlocked it throwing it open and letting it bang off the wall, echoing down the hall. For the first time in a  _ long  _ time the entire bunker was quiet. No voices coming from afar, no hushed whispers making their way through the halls. It was absolutely silent and I was happy. 

 

I held onto the wall as I stepped into the kitchen. I pushed off and fell towards the island. I grasped onto it for dear life as I went around it towards the fridge. I needed something to drink, my mouth was dry, and the after taste of the white wine was starting to make me gag, and not in a way I liked. I finally found a can of beer sitting behind a few take out boxes. I cracked the beer open, took a swig and turned around nearly choking on the beer. 

 

“What  _ the fuck _ Sam!” I yelled placing my hand over my heart. 

 

“Set the can down.” His voice was cold, void of all emotions but his eyes held pain and worry. 

 

“I’m getting you a bell moose.” I grumbled taking another swig. 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a few moments. “{Y/N}, I won’t ask again.” 

 

I laughed. “I don’t care Sammy. I’m finishing this beer and then going back to my day old pizza.” 

 

Before I knew it there were arms around me. I dropped the half empty beer onto the floor watching it spill out onto the floor made me crave it even more, gross right?  

 

“You spilt my beer!” I cried out, my voice cracking. 

 

“You don’t need it. Take her to the showers.” Sam commanded with a tilt of his head. 

 

“Fuck you!” I screamed as whoever, I’m guessing Cas, dragged me against my will towards my bathroom. 

 

He set me in the tub turning the cold water on. I gasped and let the cold bite through my skin to my bones. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Definitely Castiel. 

 

“Go to hell.” I snapped wrapping my arms around my waist. 

 

“I brought fresh towels and clothes like Sam asked.” Jack said as he stood just outside the bathroom. 

 

Poor jack, thrown into the madness. He’ll he was technically a baby. My heart broke for him, it really did. 

 

“Thank you. Can bring some water?” Cas asked slowly turning the water temperature up. 

 

I heard the footsteps leading away only to be replaced with another set. 

 

“She cursing us out yet?” Sam asked. 

 

“She told me to go to hell.” Cas replied as he shampooed my hair. 

 

“Fuck off. Both of you. I was just fine.” I hissed refusing to move. 

 

“Sure you were. I don’t need anything else resting on my conscience. You’re gonna sober up and help us get Michael.” Sam started not giving me any room to argue. 

 

I stood there and let cas finish washing my hair before shooing them from the room so I could wash myself. They obliged with little arguing. I stripped my soaked clothes off dropping them onto the floor. I fingered the bruises that were just now leaving, and I ran a trembling hand over a few scars before completely breaking down. I sat on my knees sobbing as the warm water ran over me. I was broken than Dean would be if and when Michael left. I had to pull my shit together and help him, I could fall apart when we save Dean. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days without a drink. This is how I’m going to die. Sam and Cas has everyone on board with their whole “no more alcohol in the bunker” tirade. I couldn’t convince any of the other “hunters” to bring me any. The withdrawals were strong. I spent most of the time with my head in a porcelain bowl emptying the contents of my stomach. Sam’s remedy was hot tea and bread. All I wanted was a damned drink. What I wouldn’t give for Crowley to be here right now, he’d give me a scotch on the rocks. 

 

I rubbed my temples as a group of people droned on about some case a few states over. I wanted to tell them all to shut up. Shut the hell up. I want to strangle Sam and Cas for taking the alcohol away, for shoving me into the whole sobriety bullshit. 

 

“{Y/N}’s going to be with us.” Sam announced as he stood up. 

 

“But, oh great commander and chief Sam, I don’t want to go anywhere but a bar.” I said, sarcasm dripping off each syllable. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “You won’t be going to a bar any time soon.” 

 

I groaned and smacked my forehead on the table. Cas placed a hand on my shoulder. “It’s best if she stays here with us. Be safe.” He said as the group left silencing the bunker once more. 

 

“You babysitters can relax. It’s not like I can drive anywhere remember? Dean crashed my car and I refuse to drive those other tin cans.” I grumbled running a hand down my face as I sat up. 

 

“You’re going with us because, you’re the only one who might be able to reach Dean.” Sam said giving me a pointed look. 

 

I smirked and folded my arms over my chest. “You think me, his on and off again one night stand will break through Michael’s mind trap and get Dean to surface? I don’t think so.” 

 

“Maybe not but you’ll get him to see reason.” Sam sighed. Without another word he left the room. 

 

“Wow. No game plan? Just go in guns blazin?” I asked snarkily. 

 

“Stop. I get you’re hurting, but you don’t need to act like this.” Cas snapped. 

 

I stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m not hurting. I know Dean isn’t coming back. I’m not going to hold onto some false hope because Sam has a suicide mission planned out in his head. I’m mourning his loss.” 

 

Cas’s face fell at my words. He knew what I said had a higher possibility than us ever getting Dean back with a sane mind. “Just, act like you have some. For Sam’s sake.” 

 

I mouthed his last sentence and pushed out of my chair knocking it onto the floor. “For Sam’s sake?! Are you out of your fucking mind? Sam needs to put his fragile heart up on a shelf and man the fuck up! His brother is gone! Dean is gone, he’s not coming back. Sam needs to stop wasting man power on this and go after real monsters.” The tears fell freely down my face. Did my heart yearn for the day Dean returned? Of course it did. But, I knew he wasn’t going to come back and I wasn’t going to go along with some stupid idea of hope that he would. 

 

Cas didn’t say anything. Just pursed his always chapped lips together and left. I threw my hands up in the air letting them smack back down against my legs. I shook my head and walked up the stairs, I wasn’t going to stay here with false hope hanging in the air. 

 

Stepping outside into the brisk fall air. It wasn’t exactly fall, but summer was coming to a close. I pulled my sweater closer around me as I stared out the road leading from the bunker, to civilization. 

 

_ Damn it. I never do this sort of thing but, if your listening. I don’t care who. Look after Sam, Dean, Jack, and Castiel. As for Michael, send his ass to Hell for all the bullshit he’s pulled.  _ I prayed, I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before Mary came back, before Jack was born, before Lucifer was out of his cage again. 

 

“Send my ass to hell huh? I’ve heard it’s a real drag.” His snarky voice so familiar yet different sounded behind me. I spun around and noticed that I was no longer outside the bunker but, in some swanky hotel room. 

 

“You.” I growled reaching for my angel blade. 

 

He smiled and snapped his fingers, my blade became dust in my hands. “That won’t hurt me darling. Now, tell me more about why you want me in Hell.” He sat down, lifting a clear class of amber liquid to his mouth. 

 

Lord help me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the thing wearing Dean’s meatsuit with pure and utter hatred. I wanted nothing more than to kill him, only him, not Dean. 

 

“Please {Y/N}, have a seat. Would you like a drink?” He asked raising his brows ever so slightly. 

 

“No. I’m sobering up thanks.” I snapped continuing to stand. 

 

“What a shame.” 

 

“What do you want?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest. 

 

I had my enemy right in front of me and couldn’t bring myself to attack him. 

 

“Let me ask you, what do  _ you _ want? What do you desire hmm?” His smooth voice, the slight arch of his brows, his sultry tone. 

 

I closed my eyes and reminded myself he was evil, he wasn’t Dean. “I want you dead.” 

 

He chuckled and set his glass down. “No you don’t.” He folded his hands in his lap. “I’ll ask this one more time. What do  _ you _ want?” 

 

I stared at him. I knew it was Dean’s face and body but it was as if I was staring at someone else, someone foreign. I studied every inch of his face, clothes, every minute detail I could see. What did I want? I wanted nothing. “Nothing” I answered never once looking away from him. 

 

He stood smiling, with his tongue between his teeth he strode over. “That’s more like it. Tell me what you deepest, most darkest desire is.” He purred in my ear sending tingles down my spine. 

 

“I told you. Nothing.” 

 

He tilted my head up in his direction. Pulling his lip between his teeth in a seductive manor. “You want something. I can see it clawing it’s way up. Just let it out {Y/N}.” 

 

I don’t know what came over me but I spilled my guts. I told him how I just wanted a normal, monster free life with the boys. How I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Amara, before Dean got the Mark of Cain, before everything went to shit. 

 

“See my love. You do want something. You humans are so predictable, always wanting something.” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before walking away. 

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “You won’t get away with this.” I threatened. 

 

He chuckled and looked at me. “You think I care what you think? But, Dean has this strong affection towards you, and I can see why really. You’ll join my side.” 

 

The look in his eyes had my knees shaking together and my legs feeling like jello. 

 

“I won’t. And Dean will come home.” 

 

“What is with you and Sam thinking he’ll come home?! He’s gone!” His voice thundered throughout the room causing me to fall to my knees and cover my head waiting for the ceiling to fall down. “I like the way you look on your knee.” He chuckled as he pulled me to my feet. 

 

“Don’t get used to it.” I growled. 

 

He smiled and licked his lips, my heart began to beat erratically. “I never get used to anything.” 

 

I watched as he walked across the room and poured himself another drink. I watched as he downed it in one go. I leaned against the arm of the closest chair. Folding my arms over my chest I stared at him, eyes narrowed. “So, if Dean’s not home. Where is he?”

 

“Locked in some dream.” He smiled victoriously. 

 

“A dream huh? What if I were to take his place?” 

 

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and sized me up. Eyes scanning every inch of my body as he drug his lower lip between his teeth. “You wouldn’t last long. Dean’s truly the only one who can hold me.” 

 

I shrugged my shoulders and stood. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to bring him to the surface.” I grabbed a glass and broke it before I lunged. 

 

Michael held his hand up, I froze mid step. Both feet off the ground. He shook his head tsking me as we walked around. “You really don’t know when to quit do you?” He flicked his wrist sending me crashing into the wall. 

 

“I’ll kill you.” I growled out attempting to stand. 

 

“I’d love to see try.” He smiled and laughed, a low melodic laugh before snapping his fingers. 

 

I glanced around. Back in the war room. What the fuck. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Sam asked. Worry lines etched across his forehead as he stepped down the stairs. 

 

“I… I don’t know.” I muttered. 

 

“You’re bleeding.” Sam said taking my arm in his large hands. 

 

“Oh. I.. I didn’t know.” 

 

Sam steered me towards a chair, pushing gently down on my shoulders forcing me to sit. He quickly grabbed the first aid and began cleaning my arm. He mumbled as he cleaned it up and stitched it closed. 

 

“Sam. He’s evil.” I whispered, my voice quaking at the thought of what he did and said. 

 

“I know {Y/N}, I know. We’ll get Dean back.” His voice was strong. Stronger than I would’ve thought. 

 

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to get him back.” A tear slid down my cheek as I stared at the wall. 

 

“We will. Whatever condition he’s in, we’ll deal with it and help him.” 

 

I took in a shaky breath and nodded my head. I wasn’t sure how Sam was going to do that but, I did know Michael needed to be stopped. 


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed, new monsters were created. I had never wanted someone dead as much as I wanted Michael dead. Even if that meant Dean too. 

 

We had exhausted every lead, every outlet, every resource we had to find Michael. Sam didn’t rest and wasn’t going to rest until he had him. We spent many sleepless nights, filled with caffeine induced research and many sighs of frustration. 

 

“We’re never gonna find anything Sam. Nothing hurts this bastard and he sees every attack coming.” I said shoving away from the table. 

 

“We’ll figure something out. Don’t give up.” He replied face still buried in a book. 

 

“Don’t give up? Are you serious? There’s nothing of this world that can do any damage to the man who wants to dress as though dapper is back in season.” 

 

Sam suppressed his snicker before looking at me. I could see the dark bags under his eyes, the sleepy bloodshot color he was trying to hide. “We’ll find something. If not, we’ll figure it out.” 

 

I stood and walked around the table to him. I held his hand in mine. “Sam, he might be gone for good and you need to accept that.” 

 

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before looking up at me. There was something in his eyes that I had never seen before, a hunger that I didn’t recognize. “I know but, I’m not ready to accept that. Dean’s still in there somewhere and I’m going to bring him home.” 

 

My heart broke. He was so reliant on Dean and vice versa that neither of them could live without the other. I placed my hand on his cheek not thinking. “Sam.” 

 

Before I knew it his mouth was smashed against mine, he had me sitting on the table in front of him. His hand twisting into my hair tugging on it gently eliciting a moan from me. His hand slipped up under my shirt cupping my breast as our mouths still moved in sync.

 

_ You can do better.  _ His voice rang out in my head. 

 

I jumped and pushed Sam away. 

 

“What?” He asked voice still heavy with lust.

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” I hopped off the table and ran from the room. 

 

I slammed my door shut and locked it. I ran a hand down my face trying to bring myself back to whatever reality I was in. 

 

“I didn’t think you would go from brother to brother. Naughty girl.” He teased.

 

I looked around, again he had taken me from the bunker to some swanky hotel room. “What do you want?” 

 

“I want you,” he pointed at me with a drink in his hand “to be my inside man.. well, woman.” He smiled before downing the amber liquid.

 

“No.” My reply was quick.

 

“Too bad. You already are.” 

 

I growled and balled my hands into fists. “Stop playing head games. I’m not going to be another pawn for you to use.” 

 

“Oh, but you are.” 

 

I stared at him with furrowed brows. “Sam’s going to find you. He’s going to kick your ass.” 

 

In the blink of an eye he was in front of me holding my face in his hand. “The only ass that will be kicked is yours. You will bend to my ways and realize that what I’m doing is the new world, the way life should be lived.” He lowered his mouth to my ear. “And, I promise I will make you beg for mercy.” His voice had a silkiness to that made my panties wet, that made me want to submit to him right here and now. 

 

“Not going to happen.” I spoke through clenched teeth. 

 

“Oh it will. And when you do, it’ll be the last thing you do.”

 

“Oh Michael. You’re so new to this that you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re world and mine are two vastly different things. You have no power here, even your monsters will see your flaws and turn on you.” I challenged with a smile. 

 

He glared at me, narrowing his eyes slightly. “You dare challenged me?”

 

“I will always challenge you.” I thrusted my hand out stabbing him in the gut. 

 

He staggered backwards looking at the glass sticking out of his abdomen. “When did you get that?” 

 

“When you weren’t looking. You were too focused on trying to seduce me to your ways.” I smiled as I stepped forward. Taking his face in my hand I held his gaze. “You will  _ never _ get what you want. I will stand by Sam’s side to get Dean back. I will watch as you burn.” 

 

Fear flashed in his eyes for a split second before he threw me onto the couch. He leaned down over me pinning me in place. “I’d love to make you squirm, the only burning that’s going to be happening is in your gut from your desire for something you can’t have, something you will never be.” He smiled devilishly down at me before snapping me back into my room at the bunker. 

 

I punched the wall immediately busting my knuckled open. I cried out from the pain searing through my hand and from the fact that I had him again and couldn’t kill him. I stared down at the blood seeping through the split skin and sighed. He was going to keep toying with me, he wasn’t going to give up. Neither was I, the only person more stubborn than him was me. 


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the majority of my free time searching for anything that could do harm to an archangel. The blade was out of question since he had destroyed the only one we had been able to get our hands on. Out of all the books in the bunker not one had anything on how to kill an archangel.

 

My entire being had become this angst ridden thing that only wanted revenge and for Michael to get a taste of his own medicine. 

 

“You need to get some sleep.” Cas announced as he gently tapped on my door. 

 

“Nope. This is more important.” I muttered flipping a page. 

 

“Well. If I can’t convince you to sleep, at least eat.” He smiled softly as he set a tray of food down in front of me. 

 

I glanced up at him. “Thank you Cas. I know I haven’t been the best person to be around lately.” 

 

He waved me off. “It’s ok. We’ve all had our moments.” 

 

He was right. Each of us have had our moments of burying ourselves into whatever lore we could find for whatever reason. 

 

“I’ll take a power nap after eating.” I smiled at him as he stared down at me. 

 

“You’ve talked to him haven’t you? It’s how you cut your arm open.” He stated. 

 

I swallowed realizing how dry my mouth was. “Yeah. I don’t know how or why but he keeps calling me to him then sending me back when I try to attack him or don’t give him the answers he wants.” 

 

Cas let out a small sigh. “It’ll be fine. We’ll find him.” 

 

“He’s close. He’s in some fancy hotel.” I muttered grabbing the sandwich from the plate in front of me. 

 

“I’ll look into it.” And just like that, he was gone. 

 

I finished eating the food he had brought me. I was carrying the tray back to the kitchen when I stopped short. 

 

“She’s hiding something.” Sam’s voice came from the kitchen. 

 

“Maybe she’s working with him.” Mary’s voice replied. 

 

“No. She cares about Dean too much. I just.. I wish she would talk to me.” 

 

“She’s dealing with this in her own way too. Not that I care how she’s dealing, but she’s dealing.” 

 

“Don’t care about who?” I asked as I walked in setting the empty tray in the counter. 

 

“No one.” Mary was quick to answer even though I had heard everything. 

 

“Oh good. I was afraid you were talking about me.” I sneered as I grabbed a bag of chips and looking in their direction. 

 

Mary’s face lost all color and her eyes widened. I had a half smirk playing in my face as I stared her down. She opened her mouth to say something but chose to leave the room. 

 

“You heard us didn’t you?” Sam asked as he stood, taking a few steps towards me. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” I muttered as I opened the bag and popped a chip into my mouth. 

 

“Look, I’m-”

 

“Shut up.” I cut him off with a glare. “I don’t care for your apologies, nor do I want to hear them. Maybe I will join Michael’s side, at least there I won’t have to deal with this bullshit.” I stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

 

_ Michael. You win.  _ I prayed and closed my eyes waiting for him to come snatch me up. When I opened them to see that I was still my room I let out an aggravated breath. “So you’ll come snatch me up when I want nothing to do with you, but the moment I actually want to talk to you, you do nothing?! Way to get me on your side you utter buffoon!” I yelled at the ceiling. 

 

“Utter buffoon? That’s a new one.” He remarked. 

 

I whipped me head in his direction. Back in the hotel room finally. “Seriously?” I asked throwing my hands up. 

 

“What? I had to make sure this was what you wanted.” He smiled as he poured himself a drink. 

 

“Make me one too while you’re at it.” I muttered taking a seat on his white couch. 

 

“Are you sure? I thought you quit drinking.” He stayed raising an accusatory eyebrow at me. 

 

“Make me a damn drink!” I hollered. 

 

He smirked but did it anyways. 

 

“So my little poppet. Tell me why you’re here.” 

 

I took the drink from his hand and tossed it back feeling it burn my throat on the way down. “As much as I loathe you, I can’t stand to be where there’s false hope.” 

 

“False hope?” He muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin. “Tell me,” he said leaning forward, and evil glint in his eye “has Sam and Castiel found anything?” 

 

“No. I told them your in some fancy hotel. If they know something they haven’t been sharing it with me.” 

 

He sat back sucking his lower lip in through his teeth. “Good. I can’t let them ruin my fun so soon.” 

 

“Fun? What the hell do you have planned?” I asked standing up and walking towards the scotch. 

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” He purred. 


	6. Chapter 6

I stared out of the window. He did have a nice view from up here I’d give him that. I sipped on the martini he had made, he could make a damn good drink too. 

 

“You’ve been looking out that window for over an hour now.” He notes from his armchair behind me.

 

“So.” I replied keeping my voice flat. 

 

“So, wouldn’t you like to sit and talk more?” There was something about hit tone that hinted he was joking. 

 

I spun on my heel, setting the glass down on the table I strode over to him. Placing my hands on either side of him I leaned down causing our faces to me be mere inches apart. “Talking isn’t something I care to do.” 

 

He smiled and leaned forward, our noses touching. “If you don’t want to talk then what do you want?” 

 

I groaned and stepped away. “The same question! What is with you?! There will never be peace on Earth, or a monster free world. So what do you want? Besides being hellbent on taking the Winchester’s and friends out.” 

 

He stared at me, his face never wavering, never showing me any hint of what he was thinking. “I want..” he started then stared at the wall behind me. “I’m not really sure if it’s because I know all of Dean’s secrets and feelings but, I want you. Safe, to be by my side ruling this world with me.” 

 

I stared at him. Frozen like a statue. Eyes wide, mouth growing dry. I couldn’t believe those words had just come from his mouth. “Me. I want to kill the world, wants a right hand guy.. well, gal in this case, for more than one reason?” I snickered. 

 

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Make all the jokes you want. You’re here, alone, with me. You asked me to bring you here. Remember that.” 

 

He had me in a corner there. I did ask for him to bring me here, and we were alone save for the two guards on the outside of the door. “What do you want with me?” 

 

“Besides to satisfy my urges and to be someone to entertain me. I want you to be my insider, a little spy if you will. I want you to tell me everything those two have planned or find out.” 

 

“What kind of urges do you have?” I asked as I leaned down towards him again. There were few times I had seen his bravado, smartass self falter and this was one of them. 

 

“You don’t wanna know.” 

 

“Oh,” I purred “but I do.” 

 

He grabbed my waist never once breaking eye contact. Within a second my back was against the window, his forehead pressed against mine, and his breath faltering. “Don’t test me.” He challenged his eyes flashing blue for a second. 

 

I bite my lip to fight back to giggle. “But testing You is what I  _ live _ for.” 

 

He closed his eyes and let out a low, deep guttural growl. “Just do as you’re told.” 

 

Before I could respond I was back in my room at the bunker, no longer being pressed against the window but an archangel wearing Dean’s face. I dragged my hand down my face and let out a frustrated sigh. I was definitely having a crisis. Maybe crisis wasn’t the right word for it but, I was definitely having some kind of issue with what I knew I should feel and how I was starting to feel. 

 

“{Y/N}! We found something!” Cas yelled as he walked down the hallway. 

 

“Coming!” I yelled back before he could get too close. I smelt like scotch and something else that would definitely give me away. I quickly changed clothes and sprayed some perfume on trying to mask his scent further before I jogged into the library. 

 

“So, get this,” Sam started when he heard me walking up the steps. “There’s always something else. We can handcuff him, put him under and force Dean out of the dream.” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “Who says Dean even wants to be saved. Maybe he’s happy in whatever dream Michael has him locked in.” I suggested folding my arms over my chest. 

 

“Are you serious? Dean would want us to save him.” Sam said looking st me like I had kicked his puppy. 

 

“He said yes to Michael for a reason.” I replied. 

 

“Yeah to save Jack and I from Lucifer. He wouldn’t want to be stuck with Michael at the wheel.”

 

“Sure but maybe him and Michael had a long talk afterwards and Dean’s either dead, or content in his dream.” I added. 

 

“Stop. Both of you.” Cas’ voice rang out through the library. “We’re going to kill Michael and deal with whatever is left of Dean. Pull yourselves together and stop arguing.” 

 

Neither Sam nor myself wanted to say anything else. Instead, I left the room and locked myself in my room barricading the door. They’d have to chop the door down to get in. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn’t sure how long it took them to realize I was gone before they broke my door down and texted me. I never opened it, only tossed my phone onto the floor and laid back on the couch. 

 

“I take it Sam messaged you again.” Michael stayed as he held out a drink to me. 

 

I took it with a small smile. “He did. You’d think after a week of my not answering he’d get the hint but, I guess not.” 

 

Michael made a sound of acknowledgement before sitting down in his chair and staring at me. I sat up and downed the amber liquid. “You should relax. You’re no good to me stressed out.” 

 

I let out a short laugh. “You gonna make me unwind?” 

 

He eyed me quickly before smiling. “Not right now.” 

 

I shrugged my shoulders. “Your loss. I’m going out.” I tossed over my shoulder as I grabbed my coat. 

 

“Don’t make me come after you.” He warned. 

 

“I might like that.” I shot back as I stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind me. 

 

I glared at the few monsters Michael kept around the penthouse as I made my way down the elevator flipping the bird before the doors could close. I smiled to myself as I walked out the front doors and down the street to the bar. I had freedom, I wasn’t being tied down by copious amounts of research or worry about anything but what I would eat for dinner. Michael made sure I was happy and that I had everything I wanted -- he was still trying to get me to like him and not try and kill him even though I managed to stab him three times. 

 

“What’ll it be?” The bartender asked with a smile.

 

“Jamison.” I replied as I took in my surroundings. 

 

He set the shot glass down in front of me. “Just a shot?” He asked as he dried a glass. 

 

“Scotch on the rocks.” I smiled. 

 

He nodded his head and began filling a glass with ice before pouring the drink. He set the glass down in front of me again and went to tend to another patron. I turned in my chair, glass in hand and surveyed the bar. Hardly anyone here. 

 

“Are you alone?” A guy asked as he slid into the seat next to me. 

 

“Why’s it matter to you?” I asked snarkily before sipping on my drink. 

 

“I’d hate to hit on you if you have a boyfriend here.” He slid me a sly smile.

 

“Well, lucky you. I am here alone.” I smiled and placed my hand on his knee. 

 

He smiled and pulled me from my seat out onto the dancefloor. We were only out there for five minutes before I felt eyes boring into me. I knew immediately who it was. I smiled as our eyes met, I pulled the strangers face closer to mine locking our lips together. Within a matter of seconds the guy was gone, sent sliding across the floor crashing into the wall. 

 

“Go home.” Michael growled at me.

 

“I was just starting to have fun.” I whined.

 

“Go. Home.” He roared turning to look at me. 

 

The anger in his eyes sparked a fire within me that made me want his touch. I sighed and walked out of the bar. I didn’t get far before his hand was around my arm and dragging me along. He turned us down an alleyway where he pinned me against the wall. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?” I asked shoving against him to no success. The man didn’t budge.

 

“My problem?! What’s your problem? You just come to bars to pick up slime?” He asked. 

 

The anger.. No, the rage radiating from him made me squirm. “Well, when the only contact I get is like this the slime will do.” I retorted. 

 

“You want contact?” It was more as a challenge than a question.

 

“Yes. Even I need to be touched. I’m sure your monsters have fun in the dirty way all the time.” I stated narrowing my eyes are him. 

 

“Fine.” He growled out dragging us from the alley and back onto the sidewalk. 

 

I didn’t fight him. I just let him pull me along as we walked back into the building taking the elevator up to his apartment. He threw me inside my room and locked me in. I banged my fists against the door, after a few minutes of that I knew it was no use. I resigned myself to laying on my bed scrolling through Netflix with my knife in my hand.

 

“Are you done throwing your fit?” He asked as he opened my door. 

 

“I don’t know, are you done throwing yours?” I snapped.

 

“I am if you’ll behave.” 

 

“Sorry Mikey, behave isn’t in my vocabulary.” I smirked at him. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Why must you be so difficult? My monsters don’t give me this much trouble.” 

 

“Oh of course they don’t, they owe their lives to you. Me on the other hand, I owe you nothing.” 

 

He stood a few inches from my bed smiling down at me. “You still want contact?” 

 

“Nope. I’m good.” I kept my voice flat and calm. 

 

He leaned down over me, nearly pinning me in place. I took the opportunity and drove my knife threw his chest, between two ribs. He roared out in pain and fumbled backwards. I was quick on my feet to grab my other knife from under my pillow and drive that one into his left shoulder. While he was still reeling from the double stabbing I ran from the room sliding across the floor to where I had my gun. I ripped it out from underneath the table and landed two shots, one in his leg, and the other in his stomach. 

 

He knocked the gun from my hands, pulled the knives out and grabbed me by the throat lifting me up off the floor. He slammed me against the wall glaring at me with pure hatred.  “I warned you.” He growled out.

 

My vision began to blur and go dark. This was it, this is how I die for real. 


	8. Chapter *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

I dug my nails into his arm trying to free myself. Eventually he let go and dropped me on my ass. I coughed and gasped for air while rubbing my neck. I couldn’t believe he hadn’t killed me. I was nothing but a problem for him, so why keep me around?

 

He stripped his shirt off surveying the damage I had done. “You really are dangerous. Here I thought Dean was always lying about how dangerous and sly you are.”

 

“You bastard.” My voice came out hoarse and raspy.

 

“Yes, call me all the names I’ve heard a thousand times.” He sighed as he pulled part of the blade out of his shoulder. 

 

“You should’ve killed me.” I said standing on shaky legs.

 

“Should’ve but I didn’t.” He muttered. 

 

“Why? I’ve been trying to kill you since day one!” I yelled taking a few steps towards him. 

 

“That’s all foreplay my love.” He smirked at me.

 

I stared at him mouth open, eyes narrowing at him.  “Excuse me?” 

 

He looked at me, I couldn’t place the look in his eyes but it made me squirm. He stood up and walked towards me, I backed up until my back was against the wall. He had me trapped, either way I ran he would be able to grab me. “Don’t look so scared.” He purred as he rested his arms on either side of my head. 

 

“I’m not scared. Just planning my next attack.” I quipped. 

 

He laughed as he picked me up keeping me pinned between him and the wall now. “You’re terrified.” He whispered into my ear as he flicked my earlobe with his tongue.

 

A chill ran through my body. I closed my eyes waiting for something, anything to happen. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. He was watching me, his eyes flitting between my eyes, my mouth, and my neck. I was frozen, I refused to move or do anything. I was too afraid that he’d snap and I  _ would _ really be dead. 

 

Slowly. So very slowly did he move. I watched as he slightly tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes and planted his lips against mine. They were so familiar yet different. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Our lips began moving in sync, as if they were meant to be there, as if that was their only job in the world. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up with one are under my ass. His free hand became twisted into my hair tilting my head back. 

 

All too quickly his lips left mine and began to assault my neck in soft nibbles and kisses. I let out a soft moan pressing my chest against his. Before my lust filled brain could register what was going on, he had me on the bed, shirts and pants off hovering just above me. 

 

“My father did something right with you.” He murmured as he peppered my neck and chest in kisses. 

 

“Not enough apparently.” I whispered as I raked my nails down his back. 

 

He let out a low guttural groan as he arched his back pressing his hips down onto mine and for a split second I could feel his pulsing member against my own heat. I let out a gasp of surprise, he chuckled and pressed down even more. I let out a moan and dug my nails in deep earning myself a slightly rougher bite on my shoulder. 

 

“Behave yourself.” He warned his voice all husky. 

 

“Make me.” I challenged arching my back so my breasts rubbed against him. 

 

“Oh, I’ll make you alright.” He promised as he planted kissed down my body after quickly discarding my bra and panties. 

 

I closed my eyes and revealed in the blissful feeling. The moment his tongue came out, licking a strip up my heat I moan out lifting my hips up and twisting my hand in his hair. He glanced up at me eyes flashing for a second before going to town making me scream out in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck! Michael.. I’m so close.” I breathed out. 

 

He lifted himself up and crawled up my body. Crashing his lips down onto mine at a bruising speed. He teased me with the tip of his cock, just barely pushing it in before removing it. 

 

“Beg.” He growled out kneading my tit in his hand. 

 

“Please. I need you.” I begged keeping eye contact with him. 

 

He smiled and pushed himself inside until he was in, filling me to the brim. He groaned out and rested his forehead in my shoulder as I adjusted to his size. I could feel him pulsing inside me, twitching as my walls closed around him. The feel of feathers brushed against my skin. but we weren't using any toys. Panic overtook me for a moment, thinking a bug was somehow crawling over me, and I stiffened.

 

“Relax,” He said, amusement coloring his tone. “It’s only my wings.”

 

He slowly began thrusting his hips back and forth. I moaned, reaching out to run my hand down his chest I was stopped short. He pinned my hands by my head, smirking he gave me no time to adjust before pounding into me with such a force I knew I wouldn’t be walking anywhere for a few days. 

 

“Fuck.. {Y/N}.” He breathed out. 

 

I could feel his wings brush against my thighs and waist as he grew closer to his climax. His movements began to falter and become sloppy. All too soon he stopped moving, grinning down at me like he had a secret. 

 

“Please! God damn it Michael! Let me cum you bastard!” I yelled at him as I fought against his hold. 

 

His member twitched with each passing second. “Look at me.” He commanded. 

 

I looked at him, never breaking eye contact with him as he resumed his relentless pounding. He finally let go of my wrists, I ran my nails down his chest and back, biting my lip to keep from screaming. 

 

“I want to hear you. Scream my name.” He ordered. 

 

“Michael..Fuck!” I screamed so loud my throat began to burn as we both climaxed at the same time. 

 

His wings spasmed at my side as he dropped his head riding us both through our highs. He rolled over next to me staring at the ceiling, the tip of his wing running down my body. I had my eyes closed trying to catch my breath and remind myself that I was alive and hadn’t died recently. 

 

I let out a deep sigh and glanced over at him. It was the first time I had seen him with a smile, a genuine smile instead of the cocky ones he wore all the time. “Are you satisfied?” I asked already knowing the answer. 

 

“For now yes. But, I won’t be satisfied until I’ve made you scream my name from each room.” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

 

He chuckled and pulled the comforter over us. “Rest.” 

 

That one word was all I need before drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the mid-morning light peeking through the blinds. I stretched my arms above my head, my body aches all over. 

 

“Fuuuuck.” I groaned as every sore muscle protested against my movements. 

 

“I’m not the one causing such foul language. Why are you saying it?” Michael asked from the doorway. 

 

“I hurt. Every muscle and nerve hurts. What did you do to me last night?” 

 

“I pleasured you in every way.” He smirked as he tossed two wrapped sandwiches onto the bed. 

 

“Smells like McDonald’s.” I moaned as I grabbed a sandwich and unwrapped it. 

 

“It is. One of my monsters brought it for you.” 

 

“Only cause you asked them too.” I said between bites of delicious syrupy breading, sausage, and egg. 

 

He looked me over and for a split second I swore I seen something soft and affectionate flash across his face and into his eyes. “You don’t have to leave the room today. From your groaning profanity I take it you’re too sore to move too much.” 

 

“Aww how sweet of you.” I teased as I unwrapped the second sandwich. “I wasn’t going to leave anyways.” 

 

He stared at me from his spot in the doorway. “You do have to do me one favor.” 

 

I stopped mid bite and looked over at him. “What favor would that be?” I asked not hiding my irritation. 

 

“Go spy on Sam and Castiel. See if they have anything.” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “Or I could just call.” 

 

He nodded his head slightly and pursed his lips together. “Or you can call.” 

 

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and dialed Sam’s number. He picked up after two rings. 

 

“ _ Where the hell have you been?!”  _ He screamed through the receiver. 

 

“Nice to hear your voice too Sammy. I’m alive and well, thanks for the concern.” 

 

He sighed, I could practically feel the bitch face through the phone. “ _ I’m glad you’re alive and in one piece. Now, where have you been?”  _

 

I lied. “Tracking leads on how to kill Michael.” 

 

_ “Oh. Have you found anything?”  _

 

“No. Nothing concrete at least. You?” 

 

“ _ We found something but getting it will be hard.”  _

 

My body stiffened at the information. What the hell could he have found? 

 

“You wanna share your info or no?” I asked forcing myself to relax my muscles. 

 

“ _ The staff the Kai, the other world Kai has. It seems that, that might be able to do some damage.”  _

 

_ “ _ So, how ya gonna get it?” 

 

“ _ I don’t know yet. I’ll keep you updated.”  _

 

_ “ _ Ok. Thanks.” I muttered as I hung up the phone. 

 

“Well? By your reaction they found something.” Michael commented. 

 

“They found a staff that might be able to do some damage but nothing else.” I replied setting my phone back on the nightstand. 

 

Michael let out a short snort and smirked. “That staff won’t do anything but tickle.” 

 

“Well until they find another way, that staff’s all they have.” I took a bite out of my sandwich and leaned against the headboard. 

 

The day passed by in a slow blur considering I spent all of it in bed. Only dragging myself out of bed and into the shower with hopes of the warm water helping my muscles unwind. When it became clear that it wasn’t helping I forced myself to get dressed. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked as I walked into the living room. 

 

“To get a massage.” 

 

When he didn’t answer I took his silence and left, slamming the door behind me. I didn’t make it far in the parking structure before everything went dark. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> torture, smut

I groaned from the pounding in my head. I went to place my hand against my head when I noticed I was tied up. 

 

“Seriously?!” I called out to whoever had kidnapped me. 

 

“Seriously.” Sam’s voice answered me. 

 

“Kidnapping isn’t really you Sammy.” I quipped struggling against my restraints. 

 

“It is now.” 

 

The look in his eyes and the coldness in his voice actually scared me a little. There had only been a handful of times that I had seen Sam this way but, it was never directed at me the way it is now. 

 

“Why {Y/N}? Why work with him?” Cas asked stepping under the light. 

 

“Why? Because he promised me safety. I don’t have to fight for my life anymore. Plus,” my voice faltered. I gave myself a moment before speaking again. “Plus he doesn’t make me do anything. I don’t have to leave my room if I don’t want too. I can be as wasted as I want and he won’t care.” 

 

“So you’re giving up on Dean?” Sam asked folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“Yeah Sam, I’m giving up on Dean.” I replied sarcastically “I’m biding my time until you morons figure shit out. I’m tired of fighting everyday.” A tear escaped and slid down my cheek. 

 

Neither one of them said anything. They stared at me with an understanding.

 

“That doesn’t mean you get to quit and go to the dark side.” 

 

I chuckled, looking up at Sam through my eyelashes I smirked. “Oh Sammy. If you only knew how sweet the dark side is.” 

 

Before I had time to register what was happening cold water splashed against my face, drenching my shirt. I spit out what little water had gone into my mouth. “Was the holy water?” I asked cocking my head to the side. 

 

“You’re still you.” He muttered turning his back to me. 

 

“Did you take me hoping Michael would come after his little toy?” I asked, keeping my tone slightly take and cynical. 

 

“His toy huh?” Sam asked turning around to look at me. “What else are you to him?” 

 

I snorted. “Not gonna Tell you.” 

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Sam asked grabbing a knife from his kit in the table. 

 

“Besides the best, mind blowing sex of my life last night. Nothing.” I smirked leaning as far as my restraints would let me. 

 

“So you fucked him?” Sam asked not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice. 

 

“Yeah Sammy. I fucked him. Better than Dean actually. Although, I’m sure Dean felt everything considering it is his meatsuit.” 

 

Sam sliced through my arm with such hatred. I watched as blood pooled to the surface. He stood in front of me, chest heaving with rage. “Wow Sam. Didn’t take you for the violent type.” I mocked. 

 

“Shut up!” He yelled slamming his knife on the table. “Stop playing games!” 

 

“The only person playing games here is you and Cas.” 

 

He shook his head vehemently from side to side. “You betrayed us.” He growled turning to face me. 

 

“No Sam, I seen a way out of this shit hole life and I took it. Granted it comes with an archangel, and monsters that he created but, I don’t have to suffer anymore. I don’t have to fight for my life everyday. For once, I’m happy with life and not terrified I won’t live to see tomorrow.” 

 

His face fell with heaviness of my words. All too often he and Dean would find me struggling to continue day to day, hunt after hunt it wore me down. He had become all to familiar with how I had spiraled downwards towards just ending it all. And now, I was finally content with life and he was trying to ruin it. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled taking a few steps backwards into the shadows. 

 

I didn’t get a chance to respond before the door fell to floor. Both Castiel and Sam jumped and turned around. They didn’t have a chance to fight back before they were thrown against the wall and I was being carried out. I winced with each step the monster took, my arm throbbing and still bleeding as he set me in a car. 

 

“Let me see.” Michael commanded holding his hand out. 

 

I held my bicep out to him. He quickly took it and healed it before using a towel to clean up the blood. 

 

“Thanks.” I whispered staring at my arm where a good three inch deep cut had just been. 

 

We rode in silence. Not even saying anything once we stepped inside the apartment. He locked the front door before turning to me, taking wide strides towards me he quickly lifted me up onto the counter burying his face between my breasts. I wasn’t sure what to do. 

 

“Are you okay? This is very Dean of you.” I stated placing my arms loosely around him. 

 

“You’ve done something to me. I care too much about you. Maybe that’s Dean’s doing I don’t know.”

 

I giggled softly. “It’s ok to care about someone Mr. I want to watch the world burn.” 

 

He looked up at me. I knew that look. I smashed my lips against his and began stripping his jacket and button down off. He wasted no time in literally ripping my shirt off and discarding the fabric. He didn’t take his time like last night, he had an urgency about him, as if I would disappear before his very eyes. 

 

I made quick work of his pants while he attacked my neck in small bites and kisses while his hand massages my right breast. Moaning out his name was all it took. He ripped our remaining clothing off and slid me to the edge of the counter. He he kissed me with such a bruising force I didn’t notice when he shoved his member in completely, besides the small gasp that left my lips as he began to pump in and out with the same force. 

 

I dragged my nails down his back earning myself a harder pounding and a rougher bite on my shoulder. Moaning his name brought us both closer to our climaxes. His wings fluttered around me, spasming as he came with a soft cry of my name. He rested his head on my shoulder, not daring to pull out just yet, I don’t think he had the energy in all honesty. We sat like that for a few minutes before he looked at me, a gentle smile playing against his lips. 

 

“You must hungry.”

 

“I’m actually pretty full.” I replied. 

 

He chuckled and gently pulled out. Setting me onto the floor he ordered for me to get cleaned up, we were going out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in the V.I.P section of one the most expensive restaurants in town I sipped red wine and watched as the waitress melted with every word Michael spoke as he ordered our food --- my food to be exact since he didn’t need to eat. Once the waitress left he looked at me, his eyes holding something foreign, something new and exciting. 

 

I held my hand up. “If you’re thinking about blowing dinner off or ordering it to go you better wipe that thought from your mind. I’m going to sit here and enjoy this food before anything else happens.” 

 

“Fair enough.” he tipped his scotch towards me before downing it all in one go. 

 

We had a normal dinner, something I wasn’t sure Michael was capable of. But, here he was, proving me wrong. Showing me just how capable he was of doing normal human things. Once dinner was over and the check was paid we made our way back to the apartment with a flock of monsters behind and in front of us.

 

“So, why the change of heart?” I asked linking my arms through his. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I still want the world to burn as you so eloquently put it earlier, but there’s something about you that makes me want to burn it less.” 

 

I chuckled. “It wasn’t the sex was it?” 

 

“Maybe.” His response was quick.

 

His answer caught me off guard. I stopped mid stride and looked at him. “Seriously? Two times and you’re already pussy whipped?” 

 

He rolled his eyes at my choice of words. “No, most definitely not. I think it’s Dean’s feelings for you mixed with the fact that we want the same the thing.” 

 

“So,” I placed my elbows on the table, resting my chin in my hands “You mean to tell me that because I’m as evil as you and because Dean and I were an item a few times you like to have me around? Is my humanity making you soft?” 

 

He narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t think so. There’s just something about you that makes me… weak.” The way the word ‘weak’ came out of his mouth if left me feeling vulnerable, empty, and a bad taste in my mouth.  I glanced down at the floor unsure of what to say. “Why do you stick around?”

 

His question caught me off guard. I looked up and stared at him for a few minutes. “You asked me what I wanted, and I told you my answer was for a semi normal life. You have given me that, but I also know you need a friend.” 

 

“I don’t need a friend.” He scoffed. 

 

“You do, or at least you like my company considering you haven’t killed me or told me to leave yet. Besides, I think I’ve grown on you.” I said smiling, a full on cocky smile. 

“I do like your company. And, you’ve proven yourself useful.” 

 

“Oh, I’m useful am I?” I asked laughing a little. 

 

He stared at me, dragging his lower lip through his teeth, he leaned forward. “Very useful.” The dangerous lilt in his voice made my knees weak and my stomach flip. 

 

“Now you’re just flattering me.” I retorted and leaned forward.

 

There was about three inches between us. We stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when he sat back in his chair smirking did I break out of my trance. 

 

“So, I’ve grown on you?” He asked, smiling like he already knew the answer.

 

“You read my mind just then didn’t you?” I asked sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest. 

 

“I did. You’re a very naughty girl.” His voice had taken on a huskier tone. 

 

I crossed my legs to try and contain myself. My muscles were still sore from a few days ago. I smiled and pushed my breasts out, his eyes flickered down for a few seconds before holding my gaze once again. “I am. What are you going to do about it?” 

 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You know exactly what I’m going to do about it.” 

 

“Shall we pay for dinner and go home?” I asked adjusting my top to show a little more breast than normal. 

 

“It’s home now is it?” He asked standing up, holding his hand out for me take. 

 

“It is.” I replied taking his hand and standing up. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to you to rip these clothes off me and have your way with me in every room.” 

 

He chuckled and pulled me flush against him. “If that’s what you want.” 

 

“It is.” I muttered. I could feel his growing member and smiled as I pressed against it earning myself a low growl from him. 

 

“We better get back before I break this table with you.” He growled in my ear before he led me out of the restaurant. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

I could hear my phone going off on the nightstand. I ignored it, snuggling closer against Michael. For as harsh as he came off he was a big cuddler. He enjoyed running his feathers against my bare skin while I drew random things on his chest with my nail. 

 

“Are you gonna keep those scratches or heal them?” I asked running my finger over the marks I had left. 

 

He chuckled and ran the tip of his wing down my back. “I’m gonna leave them.” 

 

“Good answer.” I smiled and wiped a small bubble of blood away. 

 

“Although, I think you can do better.” 

 

Before I could blink I was pinned to the bed, his hands around my wrists keeping me in place. 

 

“Is this your new version of foreplay?” I asked. 

 

“Not quite.” He smiled and moved down my body leaving a trail of wet kisses. 

 

“Then is it your way of saying you’re ready for another round?” I giggled. 

 

“It’s my way of making up to you for what I’m about to ask.” 

 

I dug my nail into his wrist hard enough to make him wince and loosen his hold. I sat up, placing my hand on his chest, keeping him from moving any closer. “What the hell do you have planned?” 

 

“I need you to get back into Sam’s good graces. Be my little spy.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed. Wrapping my robe around myself and tying it tightly I stared at him as if he had grown a second head. “No. Absolutely not. He’ll kill me just for betraying him. Fuck! He almost killed me when him and Cas kidnapped me! You want a spy, send one of your monsters.”  I walked into the bathroom turning the shower on.

 

“Don’t be that way. You’re the only person he’s let it.” Michael began. 

 

“No. He’ll let in any person in distress. Me? No, I’ve done burnt that bridge. Don’t ask me to do so again.” I snapped as I hung my robe up and stepped into the shower. 

 

“Fine. I’ll ask someone else.” He growled out left slamming the door behind him. 

 

I rested my head against the wall and let out a deep breath. There was no way Sam or Cas would ever take me back. They seen me as being corrupted, a betrayer, I couldn’t be trusted. I shut the water off and stepped out. I could hear Michael giving orders to someone or a few someone’s. I chose to ignore it and get dressed, after slipping on shorts and a tank top I walked out of he room and into the kitchen. Ignoring the looks I went the fridge and grabbed some leftovers. 

 

“Are you done pouting?” He asked once his monsters left. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized me declining a suicide mission was pouting. Are you done being an asshole? I have no problem trying to kill you again.” I retorted letting the sarcasm and venom drip from my words. 

 

“You gonna stab me again?” He questioned. 

 

“No, I’m gonna lock you in a box and pour cement over top.” I snapped. 

 

“I might like that.” He smirked and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Get fucked Michael.” 

 

“Gladly.” In two steps he was in front of me, tossing me over his shoulder. 

 

“Aye! I wasn’t done eating!” I yelled as I punched his back. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be full soon.”

 

Forty-five minutes later he was ordering Chinese food. Standing in his boxers, I couldn’t help but catalogue every mark I made and smiled in satisfaction. 

 

“Like something you see?” He asked, voice full of arrogance as he put his cellphone on the counter. 

 

“Oh yeah, I see a few things.” I replied as I wrapped the sheet around me. 

 

“Good. It’s all yours.” 

 

“All mine?” 

 

“All yours. It’s what  _ I want.”  _ He said leaning down.

 

“Well, glad we’re on the same page.” I smiled. 

 

“With one thing.” He said pursing his lips together. “But, I would like for you to do me one favor.” 

 

Shit, here we go again. 


	13. Chapter 13

“You don’t have to deal with them once you’re gone! It’ll be me dealing with them and the consequences of  _ my  _ actions!” I yelled shoving him backwards. 

 

“I’m not asking you to kill them. Only keep them distracted.” 

 

I shook my head. “No. Absolutely fucking not.” 

 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrists. “You  _ will  _ do as you’re told.” His grace showing as he stared down at me. 

 

“I don’t take orders from anyone.” I growled. 

 

“You take orders from me.” He challenged. 

 

We stood there, practically naked, staring each other down. Neither one wanting to back down and admit defeat. 

 

This was all I needed. I jerked my wrists out of his grasp and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand hit my speed dial, threw some clothes on and locked myself in the bathroom. 

 

Waiting for the ringing to end was sending me into a panic. I tapped my fingernail on the counter as I waited. 

 

“What do you want?” His voice was angry, but I could hear the relief. 

 

“I know how you can save Dean. At least for a little while.” 

 

“How?” Sam asked, the hope returning to his voice. 

 

“I can trick him. Supply the handcuffs or whatever and I’ll put them on. The rest is up to you and Cas.” 

 

“Why are you just now deciding to help? I thought you were his little slave.” 

 

“Yeah well, I think I only stuck around because he’s wearing Dean to the prom and we both know how much I love your brother.” I didn’t bother keeping the tears out of my voice. 

 

“Ok. I’ll text you where to pick the supplies up and you can give me the address then.” 

 

“Ok… and Sam, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be. We all do stupid things.” I heard the smile in his voice before he hung up. 

 

I slammed my head into the wall and watched as tear after tear fell to the floor. I had totally screwed up and this was the only way I knew how to fix this. Once we got Dean back he could be mad at me all he wanted, Hell, he could throw me out and I’d be okay with it. 

 

“What are you doing in there?” Michael asked, banging in the door as if he were the police. 

 

“Telling someone my last will and testament you fuck!” I yelled back as I ran the faucet to wash my face. 

 

He juggled the doorknob trying to get in. “Why’s the door locked?!” 

 

“Because I don’t need you fucking me to death! I need a break damn it! I’m only human!” I screamed as I slammed my fist down onto the sink. I immediately regretted it, a throbbing pain went from my hand all the way through my wrist. Clutching my hand against my body I threw the door open. 

 

“What did you do?” He asked taking my hand in his easing the pain. 

 

“I smashed it against the sink when you banged on the door.” I lied. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” His voice was soft, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought it was Dean. “Why are you crying?” He grabbed my face wiping the tears away. 

 

“No reason. I just… I think I need some sleep.” I gave a small smile. 

 

“Of course.” He lead me to the bed, helping me in and going as far as to pull the blanket over me. “You sleep as long as you want.” He placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. 

 

I rolled over so my back was facing the door and I cried. I sobbed into the spare pillow until I managed to cry myself to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

I received a text from Sam around noon telling me to meet him at a small bar a few blocks away. I slipped out while Michael was doing business in another room. I wore a hood that covered my face as I walked until I felt like it safe enough to remove it. 

 

I walked into the bar and sat Sam sitting in the corner. I slid into the seat across from him. 

 

“Glad to see you… sorry about kidnapping you and torturing you.” He said giving me a small smile. 

 

“It’s cool. I would’ve done the same if I was in your shoes. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

He nodded his head. “Put these cuffs on him, they should make him useless until he figures out how to break free. As some as they’re on, you let us in and we’ll take care of the rest.” 

 

“How long do you think it’ll take for him to figure the cuffs out?” I asked doing my best to keep the trembling out of my voice. 

 

“I don’t know. That’s why we’ll have to act fast and get him back to the bunker.” 

 

“There’s an expensive apartment complex a few blocks over, he’s on the top floor.” I said as I stood. 

 

“When are you going to do this?” Sam asked as he grabbed my wrist. 

 

“As soon as I get back. So if you want you can follow me there just don’t make it obvious.” 

 

“Cas and Jack are in the car. We’ll be right behind you.” 

 

I gave him a tight lipped smile and left. 

 

The entire walk back I felt like there were hundreds of eyes on me. I took the stairs up to the top floor, texting Sam that I was going to leave the door unlocked. 

 

“Where have you been?!” Michael boomed. 

 

“I went for a walk. Thought I might find a sex shop nearby and buy something for us to use later.” I teased, fingering the handcuffs in my pocket. 

 

“You know, for some reason, I don’t believe you.” He narrowed his eyes at me. 

 

I swallowed my fear. I was about to say something when Sam, Cas, and Jack burst through the door. Michael grabbed me, holding me in front of him like a shield. 

 

“Let her go.” Sam warned. 

 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Michael laughed. 

 

“No, I will.” I stated as I slapped the handcuffs on him. 

 

He let out an aggravated roar, his eyes flashing blue as he tried to break free. “How. Dare you.” He growled at me. 

 

I stepped back towards Sam, who immediately put me behind him in a protective way. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I whimpered as I grabbed Jack and Castiel’s hands. 

 

“I gave you everything!” Michael yelled. 

 

“No, you gave me limited immunity. I want Dean back. I want you gone.” I cried. 

 

Both boys squeezed my hands and stood closer. Everything flew by. It was like I blinked and we were at the bunker with Michael chained to a post. I blink again and both him and Sam were hooked up to a machine, him and Cas were dragging Dean out of whatever dream Michael had him locked in. 

 

“{Y/N}.” Dean’s voice, his regular voice broke through my internal battle. 

 

I looked at him through teary eyes. I didn’t think, I wrapped my arms around him and apologized over and over. He clung to me as if our lives depended on one another, I guess in a way they did. 

 

“We’ll give you two some space.” Sam started as he staged Cas and Jack from the room and instructing the others to leave us alone. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I was a horrible person.” I cried into his shoulder. 

 

“Shh. It’s ok. I’m not mad. I’m glad you were around.” 

 

I pulled away, sniffling. “Really?” 

 

“Really. I love you and I swear to you, I’m going to get you back for all the scratches and hickeys.” 

 

I laughed and buried my face in his shoulder. We stood there crying for a solid twenty minutes before someone told us to get a room, which then we went and continued crying in his room until we fell asleep in one another’s arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
